blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferper (5e Race)
Ferper Physical Description Ferpers-or, the more proper term, Ferpians-are actually a subrace of humankind, which are created when an adolescent-no older than 16, and no younger than 8-has their mind possessed temporarily by a demonic creature, changing their thoughts and giving them magical powers. They may still age, but, typically, they never appear to change in appearance after 18 years of age. They look like human teenagers, though they may have unique qualities, such as glowing eyes, two differently colored eyes, multicolored hair, horns, or even wings. History "I wish for the children of the world to gain special powers, to let them do what they want!" ''-Johnathan Kimble, 12-year old human, using his wish with an Efreeti, causing this terrifying formation of a race.'' A child, named Jonathan Kimble, had one day received a lamp as a gift from his father. The child loved the lamp, and believed it had a genie inside of it, causing him to rub it for days on end. The father knew it had nothing inside, but, didn't stop his son. Eventually, a mighty archmage had used a wish spell to store a lord of the Efreeti, Jarqinze Seroc, however, he had worded it improperly enough that it had sent him to a random lamp to be imprisoned; Jonathan Kimble's. The child rubbed the lamp, losing hope anything would come out, when the lord Efreeti himself had appeared. The child made a wish, and the Efreeti cackled maniacally, granting the wish, bestowing chaos upon the world with this magical occurrence. Now, whenever a human child is abused harshly, in the worst state of mind possible, when they would turn to even evil, they are transformed into a Ferper. Society Ferpers are almost always lone wolves, however, some may choose to try and live in their human civilizations they were parts of, before they transformed into what they are now. However, some try to assert themselves into other societies, using their natural magical capabilities to subjugate weaker creatures. Relationships Ferpers are either hated or pitied by other races, though the humans themselves tend to assume that many are possessed by demons or likewise, fearing them, and attempting exorcisms on them. Many races who hate humans tend to hate ferpers, mistaking them for pure humans. Ferper Names Ferper names are usually either the same names as humans, or they are created by the children themselves, causing them to usually be thought of as 'edgy'. Male: Nighthawk, Bloodsword, Skar Female: Herobrina, Legendina, Skarlette Ferper Traits Children gifted-or cursed-with mighty power, of the human race, ferpers are typically uncommon adventurers. Ability Score Increase. Two ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Age. Ferpers become what they are from between ages 8 and 16, and their appearances never change after the age of 18, however, they die of old age after 300 or so years. Alignment. Ferpers are typically more Chaotic in alignment, due to their child or teenage-like personalities. Size. Ferpers are around the same height as an adolescent human, usually never going above 5 and a half feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Non-Occidit. ''When you miss an attack roll, you may choose to reroll it, adding 1/3 of your level (min +1) as a bonus. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Canises. ''When you are hit by an attack roll, you may use your reaction to add your proficiency bonus to your armor class, for that one attack, potentially causing it to miss. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Hidden Power. ''You know one sorcerer or cleric cantrip of your choice. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and one language of your choice. Ferper Subraces Fiendish Fiendish ferpers have fiend-like abilities, that they have obtained due to a more demon- or devil-like possession of their mind. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Darkvision. ''You have 60 feet of darkvision. ''Demonic Arcanum. ''When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell as a 2nd-level spell, without a spell slot or components. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the darkness spell without a spell slot or components. Both of these you may only cast once per long rest, and Charisma is your spellcasting ability for both of these. '''Angelic Angelic ferpers believe that they are either demigods, descended from angels, or are angels themselves, giving them divine powers. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Angelic Shield. ''You are resistant to radiant-type and necrotic-type damage. ''Angelic Arcanum. ''When you reach 3rd level, you may cast one 1st level cleric spell without a spell slot or components. When you reach 5th, you may cast one 2nd level cleric spell without a spell slot or components. Both of these you may only cast once per long rest, and Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for both of these. Ossis Ossis ferpers believe that they are descended from fontbones, even possessing a single glowing left eye, which typically glows red or blue. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Touch of Undeath. ''You know the mage hand cantrip, however, when used in this fashion, it can lift objects. It uses either your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma modifier (your choice) instead of your Strength modifier, for carrying capacity, and can toss creatures that are less than 1/2 your carrying capacity, using them as improvised weapons. ''Uncanny Life. ''You add your level to your maximum hitpoints. Alucard Alucard ferpers have vampiric qualities, though they do not possess many of the downsides of them, giving them paler skin and sharp canine teeth. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity modifier increases by 1. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 feet of darkvision. ''Vampiric Thirst. ''You have a pair of extended incisors, a gift from your vampiric possession. As an action on your turn, you can bite a creature that is willing, grappled, incapacitated, or restrained, dealing 1d8 points of piercing damage and 1d4 points of necrotic damage. You gain temporary hit points equal to the necrotic damage dealt. Additionally, you no longer need to eat for the next 24 hours. The necrotic damage increases to 2d4 at 6th level, 3d4 at 11th level, and 4d4 at 16th level. Bellus Bellus ferpers believe that they are extremely charismatic individuals, however, they are instead blessed with magical properties to force others to believe that they are charismatic. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma modifier increases by 1. ''Charming Individual. ''You have proficiency in Persuasion. ''Commanding Arcanum. ''When you reach 3rd level, you may cast charm person without a spell slot or components, and when cast in this manner, the creature does not know it was charmed. When you reach 5th, you may cast suggestion ''without a spell slot or components. Both of these you may only cast once per long rest, and Charisma is your spellcasting ability for both of these. '''Draconic' Draconic ferpers either believe that they themselves are dragons, or that they are half-dragon, which manifests slightly. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Bonus Language. ''You learn the Draconic language. ''Draconic Resistance. ''You gain resistance to one damage type of your choice, from the following: fire, acid, poison, lightning, necrotic, cold. ''False Breath. ''Choose one 1st level spell that deals the same damage type as your resisted type. You may cast that spell once per long rest. Your spellcasting ability for it is your Constitution modifier. Scientes Scientes ferpers somehow are able to quickly gather knowledge of their surroundings, faster than most others, and use this to their advantage. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Metaknowledge. ''You may cast detect thoughts once per long rest. At 5th level, you may cast it twice per long rest. Your spellcasting ability for this is Intelligence. ''Reverse Meta. ''Your thoughts cannot be read by any source, unless you allow them to be read. Sicarius Sicarius ferpers are known for being extremely obnoxious, referring to themselves as thieves or assassins, and possessing some skills one would expect from one. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Pickpocket. ''You have proficiency with Sleight of Hand, and have advantage on Sleight of Hand checks made to pickpocket someone. ''Almost Assassinate. ''Once per turn, you can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. At 11th level, this increases to 2d6. Pecus Pecus ferpers gain abilities similar to a lycanthrope, in that they take on the aspect of one kind of beast, This typically is a wolf, fox, or similar beast, but it can be others. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Beast's Weapon. ''You have some form of natural weapon, based on your beast form. Whatever it is, it is a natural weapon that deals 1d6 of either slashing, bludgeoning, or piercing, based on the beast form. ''Beast Form. ''When you create your character, choose one kind of beast with a CR of 1/4 or lower. As an action, you may turn into that beast, for up to an hour, similar to a druid's wild shape. You are reverted back to your humanoid form if your hit points are reduced to 0, and any excess damage will carry over, or you may revert as a bonus action. After using this trait, you must take a long or short rest before using it again.Category:Races